Forbidden?
by Padfoot Lives
Summary: Hermione is deeply hurt when she finds out about Ron, but someone shows her that love may lie elsewhere...*COMPLETE*
1. Guess Who's Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the series' characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, so don't sue me!  
  
Summary: When Ron becomes engaged to the returned Fleur Delacour (from "Goblet of Fire", remember?), someone very unexpected shows Hermione that perhaps Ron wasn't the guy for her after all . . .  
  
Pairings: a little bit of Harry/Ginny, Ron/Fleur, and a lot of Hermione/?  
  
NOTE: For the sake of the story, let's say that Harry, Hermione and Ron are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. In the story, James and Lily Potter got married when they were seventeen and had Harry just under a year later. Sirius was a year younger than James. That means Remus Lupin is now 34 years old, and Sirius Black is 33.  
  
Voldemort has been defeated and killed (sorry, this story won't have any good vs. evil), and the sixth-years are enjoying school and are working under the pressure of passing exams, blah blah blah. Typical teenage woes.  
  
Okay, on with the story!  
  
** *  
  
- FORBIDDEN? -  
  
Chapter One - Guess Who's Back  
  
* **  
  
Harry Potter picked up his wand and literally raced off the Hogwarts Express. He hadn't been able to spend the last week of holidays with Ron this time, and so Uncle Vernon had, of course, dropped him off at the station late. He had only just managed to leap into a carriage of the train, and exhausted, hadn't been able to find his friends.  
  
He looked around the sea of faces for any of the other Gryffindor sixth- years. Unable to stop grinning, he was in a particularly good mood because there was nothing to worry about in the Dark Lord aspect, and it was always great to be back at old Hogwarts.  
  
However, there was a strange nagging at the back of his mind, one that seemed to be somewhat depressing. What was there to be concerned about? He thought about it, but his mind was still half-asleep and fuddled. He couldn't for the life of him pinpoint what was niggling at him.  
  
"Harry! Oi, Harry!" a voice roared over the babble of voices.  
  
Harry turned around and beamed at Hagrid, Keeper of Hogwarts and Care of Magical Creatures teacher. The half-giant was also one of Harry's best friends.  
  
"Hey, Hagrid!" he gasped as the man engulfed him in a crushing hug. "Hagrid - even if you - don't need to - breath, I - do."  
  
Hagrid chuckled and released him. "Great to see you again, Harry. How've ya been?"  
  
"Pretty good, Hagrid, what 'bout you?"  
  
"Survivin', survivin'." The Gamekeeper grinned. "So where are Hermione and Ron?"  
  
Harry's elated expression suddenly sobered. That was it. The nagging thing.  
  
He remembered now the letter Ron had written him during the holidays, giving him rather astonishing news. In a Muggle world, Harry would have been sure the act was illegal, but apparently, in the magical world, it was allowed.  
  
Admittedly, Harry was happy for Ron, but he couldn't help but feel a certain sadness at the thought of telling Hermione, which was exactly what Ron had requested he do, so that Hermione would be prepared when she and Ron came face to face.  
  
"Harry?" Hagrid was peering at him in concern.  
  
Harry grinned. "They're around here, I'm sure." He said. "Ron's bringing a new student with him. She just transferred from another school, a sixth- year too. You might know her, Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid was just about to ask who this transfer student was, when Hermione's excited squeal distracted him.  
  
The pretty teenage girl raced across the platform and threw herself at Harry. He hugged her enthusiastically, as glad as she was to see her again. "Hey there, Hermione," he said with a smile. "It's been a while, huh?"  
  
"Too long." She hugged Hagrid too, and peered around. "Hey - where's Ron?" Harry noticed that she looked particularly disappointed that Ronald Weasley wasn't there.  
  
"He'll probably meet us at the castle." Harry responded. "Listen, Hermione, I need to talk to you."  
  
She looked surprised and concerned at his tone. She nodded. "Okay, let's get to the castle."  
  
They did, greeting Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch on the way. Finally, just outside the Hall where the Sorting Ceremony would be taking place, Harry pulled Hermione into a corner, his face rather sober.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"It's Ron, 'Mione." He said, using the affectionate nickname his godfather had made for her.  
  
Hermione's face paled slightly, but she asked calmly. "Is he all right? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing like that," Harry assured her hastily. "He's fine. It's just that - that - "  
  
She stared at him. "Come on, Harry, if he's fine, it can't be that bad. Spit it out."  
  
"You probably won't like this." He warned her softly.  
  
"There are a lot of things I don't like." She said, making him marvel at her nonchalance. She had been through as much grief and pain as he had during their battle with Voldemort.  
  
He sighed. "Hermione - Ron's engaged."  
  
She blinked. "With what?"  
  
"Uh - no," he said reluctantly. "I mean: he's engaged . . . to be married."  
  
He didn't know what he expected from her; maybe anger, maybe astonishment, probably tears. He had always known Ron and Hermione had had something between them, so the news from Ron had come as a shock. He waited now, with some apprehension and sympathy, for his other best friend's reaction.  
  
She wasn't angry. She didn't cry. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you have to be over eighteen to legally get married?" she asked, frowning slightly. "Or are things different in this world?"  
  
"Different," he confirmed. "The wedding date has been set for her eighteenth birthday, which is a month after Ron's. But until then, they can be officially and unbreakably engaged - unless one of them calls it off."  
  
She nodded. "I see. I have to say, I never thought Ron would be the first of us to get married." She smiled. "I always thought it would be you and Ginny, Harry."  
  
Harry could feel a blush creep into his cheeks. After the crush he had had on Cho Chang, he had been sure there would be no one else. Until Ginny Weasely had shown him that there was more to romance than a passing crush. But Ginny and Harry weren't officially a couple, and Harry preferred to keep it that way - he didn't think he could put up with Malfoy making fun of Ginny without cursing the slimy git. However, he didn't think he and Ginny were really serious either.  
  
"Yeah, well." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. "Ron had surprised us many times, and I'll admit, 'Mione, he shocked me."  
  
Hermione was quiet for a moment, and Harry saw a flash of pain and panic cross her eyes for a fleeting instant. She was feeling it.  
  
"Who is she?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Uhhh," Harry stammered, not really wanting to go into this part of the topic. "She's - well, you know her - she was here two years ago - uh, I don't know if you remember . . ."  
  
"Hmm." Hermione snorted, much to clever not to pick up on this. "I think I know exactly who you're talking about. Great news." She chuckled. "You have to admit - this will be interesting."  
  
Harry admired her composure. Hermione was always so strong and smart; she knew exactly how to deal with things and how to act. But somehow, he knew she was hurting.  
  
Hermione was hurting very badly. She had actually thought she and Ron might someday get together, and - oh, well. What was the point in thinking about what could never be now? The problem was: Hermione had actually believed she was in love with Ron, and that he cared about her.  
  
She knew Harry could see right through her convincing smile and cool calm, so when he gave her a sudden hug, she wasn't surprised and hugged him back.  
  
Footsteps echoed on the stairs. "Oh, my, isn't this sweet? Potter and Granger, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Draco Malfoy's voice drawled.  
  
Hermione lifted her wand and flung a Jelly-Legs curse at him. He gaped at her in dismay and stumbled into the Great Hall is search of his wand to counteract it.  
  
"What a temper." A familiar voice laughed from behind them.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione turned to see the kind, welcome face of Remus Lupin, one of James Potter's best friends and incidentally, a werewolf.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Hermione squealed and hugged him. He grinned and hugged her and then Harry. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, actually," he coughed. "I'm here to replace Professor Trelawney as Divination teacher."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "You're joking! Why are you teaching Divination, for God's sake, Professor Lupin?"  
  
"It's actually a very interesting, useful form of magic," Remus told them. "When taught right, of course." His eyes twinkled.  
  
They laughed and even Hermione seemed to be forgetting about Ron's engagement, when two more people strolled up the stairs. Hermione felt her heart sink as she took in Ron Weasely and Fleur Delacour, apparently ex- Beauxbatons student.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione for a moment, and even Remus noticed the tense silence. Then it was broken as he grinned at Harry and then at Professor Lupin.  
  
Looking at Fleur and then Lupin, Harry and Ron both said in unison: "Guess who's back!"  
  
** To Be Continued.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Well, this is my first Harry Potter fic. I had this idea and I had to get it out - it came from my own experience (don't ask!). This chapter is kinda short, but the length will increase in the other chapters.  
  
Please review and tell me whether you guys like this. Feedback will be very much appreciated. As for those who think this is heading in a Harry/Hermione direction . . . well, you'll have to wait, won't you? ;-) Enjoy! 


	2. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the series' characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, so don't sue me!  
  
Summary: When Ron becomes engaged to the returned Fleur Delacour, someone very unexpected shows Hermione that perhaps Ron wasn't the guy for her after all . . .  
  
** *  
  
Forbidden?  
  
Chapter Two: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
* **  
  
The Great Hall was magnificent as usual, and several people greeted Harry, Ron and Hermione as they hurried to their seats. Fleur Delacour was made an honorary Ravenclaw student, and Remus Lupin took his seat up at the High Table, between Professor McGonagall who engaged him in friendly conversation, and Professor Sprout.  
  
Professor Snape, Hermione noticed, looked particularly sour today, and she wondered was ant was in his pants.  
  
"Oh, man, we missed the Sorting Ceremony," Ron groaned. "Did you two see it?"  
  
"No, we were outside talking, and then Professor Lupin showed up." Harry explained. Ron glanced at him, surprised.  
  
Hermione noticed with a stab of pain that Ron could hardly take his eyes off Fleur, and she in turn was staring back at home, occasionally shooting him dazzling smiles that made Hermione feel sick.  
  
"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ginny's soft voice was beside her.  
  
Hermione noticed that Harry glanced at her when Ginny said that, and she sighed. Ginny, of course, would know all about the engagement already. "I'm fine." She said calmly.  
  
Ron frowned. "Is something wrong?" he seemed to be oblivious to the real reason for Hermione's rather strained smile.  
  
"I'm surprised you noticed; your attention seemed wholly occupied." Hermione snapped tartly, but then regretted it. "Sorry." She muttered.  
  
"It's okay." Ron said understandingly. "The pressure of O.W.L's and exams must be pretty heavy already." He added with his usual teasing sarcasm.  
  
Hermione cracked a smile. "Yeah . . . right." She winked at Harry. "So, Ron, how are Fred and George? What are they doing, now that they've graduated?"  
  
Ginny giggled. "They've opened their joke shop."  
  
"Mum and Percy weren't too pleased, mind you," Ron chuckled. "But I guess the news of my engagement distracted them."  
  
"Fred and George must be grateful," Harry commented lightly, trying to steer the topic away, because Hermione looked like she might burst into tears if she was forced to smile anymore.  
  
Luckily, Albus Dumbledore came to the rescue by standing up during the feast and beginning his announcements. They included the warning to stay away from the Forest, not to use magic in the halls (his eyes twinkled as they flickered from Malfoy's sour expression to Hermione), and he wished them luck for exams.  
  
Then he said: "This year, we also have two new teachers to welcome into the fold, one of whom we will be welcoming back. Both these young men - I say young they are young, and because they are mere children to me - were invaluable during the battle against Lord Voldemort and I am very happy to have them here." He smiled as many people clapped.  
  
"The first is Remus Lupin, who will be replacing Professor Trelawney and will be teaching Divination." There was a lot of applause and cheering for Remus, and Hermione grinned as she saw him blush slightly and she clapped even harder.  
  
Professor Dumbledore winked at Remus and then at Harry, Ron and Hermione, who began to wonder who the second teacher was.  
  
"The second teacher, my dear students," Dumbledore said, in a mysterious yet thrilled voice, "Is a man I believe you all have heard very much about. Professor Black, do you think you could come in?"  
  
The side door opened and a man walked in. There were a lot of surprised yelps and gasps and hisses of dismay from the Slytherin table. With his hair cut as short as Harry's, the only traces of his beard or mustache left being a slight stubble, and his eyes twinkling in his handsome face, he looked only about twenty-eight, but everyone knew he was a couple of years older.  
  
He was dressed most unusually in a simple white shirt, black pants and sneakers, no robes anywhere in sight - but then, this man had always been known for being unorthodox.  
  
"Oh my God!" Ron practically yelled, a grin breaking across his face.  
  
Harry burst into laughter. "I'll be damned!" he shouted excitedly.  
  
Hermione's entire face lit up. "Sirius!" she shrieked. "It's Sirius!"  
  
It took a very long time for the cheers and applause from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables to die down, and by that time, Sirius had shaken hands very amiably with Professors McGonagall and Sprout, Madam Hooch and had hugged his long-time best friend, Lupin. Dumbledore embraced him, and he sat down in the empty seat between Albus and Snape.  
  
Hermione began to giggle as Sirius glanced sideways at his constant antagonist, Snape, and then grinned at her. So that was why Snape looked so sour; not only was he stuck teaching Potions yet again, but he had to deal with welcoming two of his oldest adversaries into the school, both of which happened to be closest of friends with his three least favorite students, and one of which happened to be Harry Potter's godfather.  
  
"This is a good day for Snape!" Ron laughed beside her.  
  
"And a good day for me," Hermione whispered softly, recalled to the reality of her situation by Ron's voice.  
  
Harry, gazing at his godfather, was as thrilled as Hermione and Ron. It had been a while since they'd seen Sirius, not since the final battle with Voldemort when Sirius' name had finally been cleared, and Harry was glad that Sirius looked much better and youthful again.  
  
He was no longer gaunt and thin, but he and Remus were now strong men of six feet with lean frames and distinctly good-looking features. They both also looked happy, for the first time in very long, probably since James and Lily Potter had been killed.  
  
With a grin, Harry noticed than many of the teenage girls in the school were ogling his godfather.  
  
"Sirius Black," Dumbledore announced, when the last of the cheers had finally died down, "Will be filling in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I'm sure you'll all agree with me when I say I can't think of a better man for this particular job."  
  
There was a lot of laughter at that, and Dumbledore, smiling, sat back down and said: "Now, enjoy the rest of the feast and then, Prefects, please lead first-years to their towers."  
  
Hermione concentrated on her dinner after that, trying not to listen as Ron poured stories of Fleur and their plans to Harry and Ginny. It wasn't Ron's fault, really, that he fell in love with someone other than Hermione and he really didn't have any control over his emotions.  
  
Dinner was over fifteen minutes later, and the students headed off to their respective towers, Draco Malfoy shooting Sirius and Remus sulky glares as he slouched off. Hermione followed Harry and Ron almost numbly, falling back a little to avoid looking as Ron leaned over as gave Fleur a kiss as they parted at the stairway.  
  
It was just a pity that she had to like him so much. It was just a pity that this had to hurt. When did she, Hermione Granger, bookworm and star student, fall this deep into emotion? Would she ever be able to get over Ron and get past this? Would she ever be able to find someone whom she could feel stronger feelings for than Ronald Weasely?  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione," Professor McGonagall smiled at Hermione as she passed. The teenager returned the smile weakly, not missing the look of concern in the teacher's eyes. Since the battle and Hermione's sacrifice, the teachers of Hogwarts, Dumbledore and McGonagall in particular, had become more protective and closer to the young girl.  
  
She sighed. Would she ever be happy - like Ginny, or Ron, or even (as much as she hated to think it) Fleur? Even Harry, although she knew he wasn't very serious with Ginny yet, was happier than she was.  
  
"I guess things don't always work out the way you want them to." She said softly, exhaling slowly to calm herself.  
  
She nearly fell over when a voice spoke gently from right behind her.  
  
"Everything all right?"  
  
"I - I don't - wh-what do you mean, Professor Lupin?" Hermione stammered, caught off-guard.  
  
Remus Lupin smiled. "Come on, Hermione, you're not one who usually talks to yourself, especially not in such a dejected tone of voice. Besides, I'm not quite blind. I saw the way Harry hugged you up on the stairs. Either there're something wrong, or there's something going on between you and - " his eyes danced as Hermione gaped like a goldfish.  
  
"Harry and me?" she began to laugh. "I don't think so, Professor Lupin. As for whether there's something wrong, it's nothing to worry about, really. It has nothing to do with dark magic or anything that could affect the fate of humanity."  
  
"It is something that could affect you," he pointed out. "I don't know if you believe it, Hermione, but Sirius and I care more about you three than you'd guess." he patted her on the shoulder. "If you ever want to talk, you know where my office is." He winked. "And Sirius and I were assigned to the same one, so you'll get double therapy if you need it."  
  
Hermione laughed, despite herself. "Thanks, Professor. G'nite."  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione." Professor Lupin smiled at her and headed off to the stairway that led up to the staff bedrooms.  
  
Hermione made her way up Gryffindor tower, feeling much better. It still hurt, but she knew that no matter what, Remus and Sirius and Harry would always be there to help her out.  
  
She smiled as she reached the Fat Lady's portrait. Although much closer to her than a teacher normally was, she had never gotten out of the habit of referring to Remus as 'Professor'. Come to that, how was she ever supposed to start calling Sirius 'Professor Black'?  
  
"There you are!" Ron waved her over as she entered the noisy common room. "Get over here and play some chess."  
  
She rolled her eyes as she headed over to their table. Harry grinned up as her as she reached them. "Y'know, I was thinking," he said reflectively. "Are we really expected to call Sirius 'Professor Black'?!"  
  
Hermione began to laugh along with them. Yeah, maybe Ron was going to get married, and tomorrow she would feel it worse than ever. But tonight, Hermione smiled and decided she was going to enjoy being right where she belonged.  
  
** TBC.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Well, let's hear it . . . please review, I'd really like to know what you guys think of this. The third chapter will be up as soon as I know this story doesn't suck, and I'd also like to know who you guys think could be Hermione's mystery savior . . .? R&R, please!  
  
P.S - for those who want to know more about this 'sacrifice' of Hermione's, there'll be more about it later on. 


	3. I Won't Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the series' characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, so don't sue me!  
  
Summary: When Ron becomes engaged to the returned Fleur Delacour, someone very unexpected shows Hermione that perhaps Ron wasn't the guy for her after all . . .  
  
** *  
  
Forbidden?  
  
Chapter Three: I Won't Cry  
  
* **  
  
The following day was Saturday, so the students were given a chance to settle in and enjoy being back at Hogwarts. Hermione awoke very early, having not had a very good night.  
  
She had been plagued with nightmares. They had started out with Ron and Fleur, and Hermione catching them making out in the bushes. Then there had been darkness, and a deep hole of fire, and Hermione had jerked away, a cold sweat dampening her neck and forehead.  
  
The last thing she wanted was to relive that night and that pit of fire.  
  
Now, standing by the large windows of Gryffindor Tower and gazing out into the cool morning air, she sighed. She had really thought that she and Ron could have had something together.  
  
Obviously, she'd been wrong.  
  
She shouldn't be bitter about it, but she was upset. Yet Ron was still her best friend and she couldn't bring herself to do anything but wish that he be happy. It was just her bad luck that his ultimate happiness meant her sorrow.  
  
"I am so confused." She scowled. "What happened to the old, clever, clearheaded girl, 'Mione? Wake up and realize that love isn't everything."  
  
Yet somehow, love had become everything to her. Maybe it was the after- effects of the battle with Voldemort . . . she groaned. She was thinking about it again. Why couldn't she just find something to talk about that didn't include Voldemort, Ron or Fleur?  
  
Sighing, she turned away from the window and decided to go down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast with whoever else might be down there.  
  
Halfway down the stairs, she heard low voices speaking from just below the stairs. She felt her heart squeeze as she recognized those two voices.  
  
"You should have been made an honorary Gryffindor," Ron murmured, his voice sounding oddly muffled (Hermione didn't have to think to know why). "Imagine what we could have done . . . "  
  
"Oh, Ron!" Fleur giggled, her own voice sounding slightly breathless and thick. "'Zis talk, it is not appropriate for the halls of a magical school - what if ze poltergeists were to hear?"  
  
Hermione winced. This was hurting far more than she had expected it to, and yet she felt frozen on the stairs, unable to move, hardly able to breathe.  
  
"You know you like it," Ron whispered. "I know what else you like too - " there was a muffled squeal from Fleur.  
  
That was it. Hermione, certain than she was going to throw up, raced down the stairs, past Ron and Fleur who barely even turned around at her soft footsteps, and ran right into the Great Hall.  
  
She stopped just inside the door, breathing hard, her stomach churning. The Hall was practically empty; there were only a couple of Hufflepuffs who waved cheerily at her, and Dean Thomas, another Gryffindor.  
  
"Lovely morning, isn't it?" Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, said breezily to Hermione as she slowly trudged towards her seat at the table, one hand pressed against the stomach.  
  
"Just peachy." Hermione snapped.  
  
Dean Thomas looked her over, slightly concerned. "You all right, Hermione?" he asked in a friendly voice. Dean had always gotten along with Hermione; despite the fact that he sometimes thought she was too much of a bookworm.  
  
Hermione glanced at him as she sat down. "Fine." She bit out.  
  
Staring down at her plate as it filled, she felt the aching lump in the throat. "I will not cry," she commanded herself in a terrified whisper. "I won't cry. I won't. I won't cry over Ron and Fleur. I WON'T."  
  
"You won't what?" it was Pansy Parkinson's (a very mean Slytherin) snotty voice. "Break a rule, Granger? Kiss Potter in the hallway? Or," she added in a sly voice, "you won't allow your heart to break over your boyfriend's engagement?"  
  
Abandoning her food, Hermione jumped to her feet and streaked out of the room. She didn't notice that Dean Thomas was glaring at Pansy, or that Albus Dumbledore had seen her run out in considerably distress.  
  
Unfortunately, the Gryffindor staircase was not a place to go to, and Hermione turned abruptly, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"No." she snapped at herself. "You can't cry. You just can't afford to now."  
  
She leaned against the wall, hugging herself. She wished she had someone to talk to about ordinary, everyday things. She wished there was someone she could speak to who wouldn't blabber on about Ron or make cutting remarks about her brains or her hair or Harry.  
  
Even Harry gave her sympathetic looks all the time; it made her feel sad just to talk to him or Ginny or Ron. As for Fleur, Hermione decided it would be wiser to avoid the girl, or some curses (both verbal and magical) might be flung.  
  
Then it came to her. Remus and Sirius - they would be there for her, and they'd talk to her normally. One of them was bound to be in their office, especially since both were known to be early risers.  
  
She turned around and hurried towards the office that Lupin had had before.  
  
She was in the corridor, less than a hundred feet from the door of the office, when the image of Ron and Fleur from her nightmare popped into her head. Stopping short, she tried to take deep breaths and suppress the sobs that were rising in her chest, but the tears glimmered faintly in her eyes anyway.  
  
"Up a little early, aren't you, Miss Granger?" a cold voice snapped.  
  
Could this day get any worse? Hermione scowled as she turned around reluctantly to face Severus Snape.  
  
"Yes, sir." She said in as level a tone as she could manage. She cringed inwardly at the thought of Snape seeing the hurt tears in her eyes, and could have cried out loud when the mocking smile grew on his face.  
  
"A little teenage angst?" he drawled. "Come, Miss Granger, surely someone of your physique wouldn't have anything to worry about. After all, no boy here with any sense (Potter and Weasely excluded) would deign to a Mud- blood."  
  
Hermione glared at him, fresh tears stinging her eyes at this cold insult. "I think you're wrong about Ron Weasely, sir." She snapped. "And Harry Potter has his mind on Quidditch right now."  
  
"Well, well, isn't that a pity for you?" Snape's voice was deadly soft. "No one to hold you in his or her arms and whisper sweet nothings, Miss Granger? Get used to it." He spat. "No one will come."  
  
Hermione was so stunned and horrified by this cruelty on a teacher's part that she simply stood there in shock, the tears in the eyes shining. She opened her mouth to retort, to defend herself, to say something that would show Snape he hadn't affected her, but nothing came.  
  
The truth was - she was beginning to think Snape was right.  
  
"My, my," Snape grinned wickedly. "It seems like I struck a nerve. You don't lack brains, Granger, so I'm sure you know that I'm right about you - "  
  
"Leave her alone, Snape." A voice growled from behind Hermione.  
  
She turned in surprise, and saw Sirius standing less than five feet away, one hand in the pocket of his black trousers and the other holding his wand. Snape's eyes narrowed as he took in his old enemy.  
  
"Surely you aren't showing any partiality for students, Black," Snape snarled. "That does go against rules, doesn't it?"  
  
"I'll do what I damn well want." Sirius said sharply. "Besides, Snape, aren't you breaking the rules a little by showing a certain LACK of partiality for one - or should I say three? - students?"  
  
Snape scowled and Sirius glared back at him. "Leave her alone." Sirius repeated. "And Snape?" he called as the Potions teacher turned around. "If I find you doing this again to any of them, I'll use my Cruciatus curse without second thought, illegal or not."  
  
Without a word, Severus Snape stalked away.  
  
Sirius lowered his wand and put it back into the pocket of his robes. Hermione noticed then that he was wearing robes this morning, black ones that were open over his pants and teal shirt.  
  
"I'd like to kill that git one day." Sirius muttered angrily. His eyes softened as they turned to Hermione. "All right?"  
  
She smiled tremulously, a fresh bout of tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. She felt a strong urge to throw herself into Sirius' arms and let him tell her that everything would be okay, but she knew she couldn't.  
  
And she couldn't let Sirius see her cry.  
  
"I'm - okay." She choked out, before turning and racing down the corridor.  
  
She didn't know where she was going, or why she was running so fast, but when she stopped, she realized she was in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Before she realized it, the tears were pouring out, streaming down her cheeks as she sank down to her knees on the carpet, her entire body convulsing and shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
Everyone else had gone down to breakfast by now, so she knew she would be completely alone.  
  
The thought didn't comfort her as much as it should have. She needed someone now; she needed someone to be there to make her want to stop crying, to make her happy again. And how she wished that person didn't have to be Ron.  
  
She was barely aware of the fact that she was continuing to sob and cry on the floor, but she was very aware of the moment when someone dropped to their knees beside her and strong arms slid around her, wrapping her convulsing body close against a strong, warm chest and holding her just like she'd wanted.  
  
"Christ, 'Mione, don't cry. I'm right here; it's all right. Don't cry," a warm, masculine voice whispered into her hair.  
  
She lifted her head to look into the deep, chocolate eyes, her wet eyes taking in the lock of black hair flopping gently against the forehead, the handsome face filled with concern and warmth.  
  
Her tears dried slowly, and soon, her violently trembling body stilled in the warm strength of his arms. She swallowed and spoke shakily: "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"So am I." He said dryly, making her smile. He gently wiped away the remains of tears from her face. "Oh, 'Mione, who could have hurt you this much?"  
  
She buried her face in his shoulder and said in a muffled voice: "Do you know about Ron?"  
  
Sirius sighed. "Ah. So that's it." He smiled down at her softly. "I didn't realize you liked him so much."  
  
"Neither did I." She groaned. "I don't even know anymore. It's so irritating."  
  
"Understandably," he pulled her gently to her feet. "But maybe you could find love somewhere else? Maybe Ron isn't the one for you."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "Who could I possibly find, Sirius?"  
  
"What about Harry? He and Ginny may not even be that serious. Or what about that Gryffindor guy - Dean? Or even Viktor Krum?"  
  
"You're not serious." Her eyes began to dance with laughter. "Tell me you don't want me to fall in love with any of them, Sirius, Harry included."  
  
He grinned. "You're right. I don't. But I'm glad you're smiling again. It just made my day."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh again at that, and she looked up into his eyes and said: "I wish you were my godfather."  
  
For an instant, his eyes darkened to an almost bitter expression. Then he smiled again and said: "I'm glad I'm not."  
  
She wanted to ask him why, but instead reached up and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best, Sirius. Thanks a lot."  
  
"Always, 'Mione." He smiled. "I'll always be here."  
  
** TBC.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Chapter Four coming up soon! Please review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter and this story. Enjoy! 


	4. Who?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the books' characters! They belong to J.K Rowling, so don't sue me!!  
  
Summary: When Ron becomes engaged to Fleur Delacour, someone shows Hermione discovers that Ron may not be the guy for her after all  
  
Rating: PG-13, may be changed to R  
  
Note: The Acidation Curse and Twister Hex mentioned in this chapter are inventions of my own.  
  
** *  
  
Forbidden?  
  
Chapter Four: Who?  
  
**  
  
The first Defense Against the Dark Arts class for the students was on the following Thursday, a double lesson, and was - unfortunately - to be held with the Slytherins. But for the first time, Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't mind; they had decided it would be very interesting to see Sirius dealing with Malfoy and his cronies.  
  
Hermione flopped down into her usual seat in that classroom, a wary eye on Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, because she was sure they'd have something to say about Ron and Fleur. They said nothing to her, however, because Sirius chose that moment to stroll into the room.  
  
"Isn't this interesting?" he drawled, taking in the two sides of the room with intelligent brown eyes. "Gryffindors and Slytherins, in my class at the same time? I think I'm beginning to remember why Professor Dumbledore rarely mixed you two houses up for a D.A.D.A class before."  
  
There were a lot of chuckles from the Gryffindors at that, and even one unfortunate Slytherin was caught smirking. But the other Slytherins merely glowered at Sirius, most of them looking, much to Hermione's delight, rather frightened.  
  
Sirius picked up his wand and went to the door, closing it behind him. "All right, so today, I'll be demonstrating a curse that is deadly and a hex that can be very dangerous when not used right. I'm already having second thoughts about teaching this particular group this," he added dryly, "But nevertheless, you need to know."  
  
"The first," he began, going to the desk and picking up a chalkboard duster, "Is the curse. Very deadly, very sickening, very cruel. Anyone caught using it on anyone else will be sentenced to Azkaban." He said sharply, his eyes on Malfoy. "This is known as the Acidation Curse, and to show you, I need to have a live guinea pig." He sighed and transfigured the duster into a black rat.  
  
It was an ugly thing, truly repulsive, so Hermione wasn't too distressed about the thought of it being killed cruelly. However, she glanced at Neville Longbottom, knowing he was always very sensitive to these kinds of things.  
  
Sirius also seemed to know this, because he smiled at Neville reassuringly. "Don't worry, Neville, this rat is the kind that carries a plague. It's no loss, I promise."  
  
Neville looked a little happier about it, and grinned gratefully at Sirius. The ex-prisoner of Azkaban lifted up the squirming rat so that it dangled between his fingers like a tail. He pointed his want at it and said: "Acidate."  
  
"Oh!" Pansy Parkinson let out a squeal and even Lavender Brown (Gryffindor) seemed horrified.  
  
Because the rat began to squeak piteously and shake with agony. Its skin was disintegrating before their very eyes, a frothing, melting mass that was sure to be the utmost cruelty of killing.  
  
At last, the squirming stopped, and Sirius quickly transfigured the rat back into the duster, not wanting the students to see the rest of the acidation.  
  
"Not nice," he muttered, dropping the duster back on the table. "But you need to be wary of this curse so that you know how to protect yourself. A simple Skin-Shield should do the trick."  
  
They spent the next fifteen minutes practicing the Skin-Shield against less harmful spells, like the Pimply Curse or the one that made hives explode on one's face. At last, Sirius declared that they all had that one down, and they could proceed.  
  
Getting back into their seats, they wondered what the upcoming hex was.  
  
Sirius seemed to be looking just a little worried as he glanced around at all of them, and Harry began to wonder why. Sighing, his godfather leaned back against the desk, arms folded.  
  
"Anyone here who's willing to put up with a little pain?" he asked dryly.  
  
There was some laughter, but Hermione saw that Sirius' eyes were dead serious. The sniggering people seemed to realize it too, because the laughing abruptly stopped and there were round-eyed stares focused of Sirius.  
  
Malfoy seemed to be having trouble breathing: "You're - you're not serious?"  
  
"Oh, I am." Sirius smiled briefly at the fear on Malfoy's face. "Oh, don't worry, Malfoy, it won't kill you. Do you want to volunteer?"  
  
Draco looked like he'd rather help Hagrid feed a Blast-Ended Skrewt than assist Sirius in this demonstration.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry glanced at each other and then each of them said at the same time:  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"I don't doubt that," Sirius smiled, "But Harry, this hex is a green- lighted one; it will make your scar burn unless you know how to block it, so I can't use you. And Ron," he added, "You might have to visit Madam Pomfrey after this hex, and I think she might hang me if you show up at her wing yet again - and in the first week of school too."  
  
Harry and Ron both turned to look at Hermione.  
  
She sighed, distinctly apprehensive. "I guess that leaves me." She stood up.  
  
Sirius looked uneasy. "I'd rather not use you for this one, Hermione," he said, using her full first name for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Why, Professor Black?" Malfoy demanded, grinning. "There's no need to be afraid of hurting the Mud-blood."  
  
Perhaps it was only lucky for Malfoy that the Acidation Curse was illegal, because at that moment, he found himself faced with three powerful wands pointing at him, the faces of all their owners clearly wishing they could disintegrate him to nothing.  
  
"Watch it, Malfoy." Sirius snapped. "Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Should have been fifty." Ron muttered to Harry, who nodded.  
  
Hermione smirked. "So what do I have to do?" she was rather startled by the sudden display of protectiveness from Harry, Ron and especially Sirius.  
  
"Well . . ." Sirius began reluctantly. "Just stand there and be prepared." He sighed and raised his wand. "Twixterus." He muttered.  
  
A fierce pain grasped Hermione around the right arm as she felt it being force back. She tried to move her body along with it, but an invisible force was holding her in place and forcing her arm to twist extremely painfully.  
  
Her eyes taking in Malfoy and Pansy's gleeful expressions, she forced herself by sheer willpower and experience of far worse pain, not to cry out.  
  
As her shoulder dislocated, Sirius, his face very pale, broke the hex and released her from the spell.  
  
She glanced up to meet his eyes, and saw true regret and pain in them.  
  
For him, to spare him that guilt, she smiled. "That wasn't so bad." She chirped. "I think I need to get this shoulder re-socketed, though."  
  
"Go on," Sirius gave her an apologetic smile. He turned to the Slytherins and added in a growl: "Malfoy, Ms Parkinson, you both are next."  
  
***  
  
"You, Hermione Granger, are the cause of at least a dozen of these gray hairs," Poppy Pomfrey heaved a sigh of long-suffering as she applied a Resocketing Potion to Hermione's shoulder and prepared to magic it back into place. "And let me inform you of the fact that your two friends are the cause of the rest."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but giggle, despite the pain that was shooting up and down her harm. Her face was very pale from the strain, and she felt quite exhausted. Thank God Defense Against the Dark Arts was the last class of the day.  
  
"Am I done, Madam Pomfrey?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Not yet, you aren't," Poppy grumbled good-naturedly, retrieving her wand from the hospital table nearby. "But you will be done for soon enough if you're not careful."  
  
The door of the wing suddenly opened and a man walked in unceremoniously. Madam Pomfrey didn't even have to turn around to know the footsteps of the Boy Who Always Indulged in Reckless Activities to Injure Himself and Others and Make Her Grow Old Overnight.  
  
Even Fred and George Weasely had not caused her such trouble, she reflected with a touch of amusement, and although James Potter had come close, he had been up to his tricks at the same time as his best friend.  
  
"I should have known it was you," Poppy snorted, turning around after casting the spell. Hermione stood up, gingerly rubbing her shoulder and eyed Sirius with keen interest. "What have you got to say for yourself?"  
  
At least he had the humility to grin sheepishly and lower his eyes to the floor.  
  
"Some things don't change, do they, Professor Black?" the matron shook her head, smiling nonetheless, and turned away. "You'll be fine now, Hermione. I have to tend to a sick house-elf," and she left the room to go to the other side of the wing.  
  
"Nice work." Hermione chuckled. "Don't look so guilty, Professor Black, it really wasn't that bad, and I'm fine now."  
  
Sirius met her eyes, and she felt almost lost in the deep brown depths of them. "I really hated doing it," he confessed. "Sorry." He shook his head, smiling; "My godson and his best friend regarded me with some misgiving when you left."  
  
"I'm flattered." Hermione muttered.  
  
"You know, maybe you're just wasted on him," Sirius obviously decided another approach to making her feel better. "I'm sure there are other guys who want such a pretty, smart, sweet, brave - "  
  
Hermione began to laugh, but couldn't help blushing slightly. "Careful, Sirius, remember you're supposed to be my teacher and my 'uncle'."  
  
He smiled, but his tone was definitely serious and definitely husky when he mumbled: "Sorry, can't help it."  
  
"What?" Hermione stared at him, not sure if she'd heard right.  
  
There was no response, but his eyes locked with hers and it was as if a deep wave was reaching up and swallowing her whole. Swallowing her into a pool of chocolate and warmth and sizzling twinkling sparks . . . a place where she could find what she'd realized she was looking for.  
  
Eternity stretched between them as she continued to gaze into his eyes and he into hers. Neither was able to look away; torment and fire crackling between them like an inferno.  
  
Finally, reawakened by a small voice yelling in his head, Sirius jerked his eyes away and blinked, trying to clear the imprinted image of her, of her eyes.  
  
"So - so what was I saying?" he asked rather shakily. "Yeah - uh - maybe Ron's not the one for you."  
  
Hermione stared at him for a second, her mind whirling. As she replayed his words in her head, she realized later that the first thought that popped into her mind was:  
  
- Ron who? -  
  
** TBC.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Please review and let me know; as you can see, some sparks already seem to be flying . . . more coming soon. 


	5. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the books' characters! They belong to J.K Rowling, so don't sue me!!  
  
Summary: When Ron becomes engaged to Fleur Delacour, someone shows Hermione that Ron may not be the guy for her after all  
  
** *  
  
Forbidden?  
  
Chapter Five: Sweet Dreams  
  
**  
  
"Have you got any idea where Hermione is, Ron?" Harry asked his best friend late Monday evening. It was just after dinner, and Hermione hadn't shows up for dinner and Harry was beginning to get a little concerned.  
  
Ron was engaged in conversation with Fleur in the Great Hall, both of them stalling for time before having to leave for their respective Houses. At Harry's appearance and question, he turned around and seemed puzzled. "I dunno, Harry," he shrugged. "Haven't seen her since Transfiguration."  
  
Harry frowned, wondering where she could be. Fleur, obviously irritated by this interruption and by the fact that Hermione was the topic of discussion, said rather tartly: "'Ave you checked ze library, 'Arry? Doesn't she live zere?"  
  
Normally, this remark might have irked Harry and perhaps even Ron, but this time both were simply delighted. "Gee, thanks, Fleur!" Ron grinned and kissed his fiancé on the cheek. "How could we not have thought of that?"  
  
"Me and my big mouth." Fleur muttered under her breath.  
  
They separated then, and Ron followed Harry towards the library in search of their other best friend. "Dunno what she'd have to do there, Harry," Ron commented. "She hasn't been in the library since school started last week; why would she go in there now?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "But she hasn't been herself lately, especially not in the last couple of days. Her mind seems to be elsewhere."  
  
"Wonder where," Ron mused.  
  
Reaching the library, the two teenagers entered and finally found her hidden in a corner, sitting in a squashy armchair, eyes vacant and faraway, not really focusing on the thin book lying open in her hands.  
  
She barely even glanced up when they sat down in the chairs close by. Harry glanced at Ron and then said slowly: "'Mione?"  
  
At that, her head snapped up, and she frowned at Harry. "Oh, hi, Harry, Ron." She said with a slight smile. "What are you both doing here?"  
  
"Uh - looking for you maybe?" Ron suggested sarcastically. "What's up with you, Hermione? You've been off in your own world these past few days. We're getting worried about you."  
  
"I've been studying." She muttered.  
  
Ron snorted. "In the second week of school? Yeah right, Hermione, that's a bit rich even for you."  
  
"Haha." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
Harry hastily interrupted a familiar squabble at this point to say: "You didn't show up for dinner just now, 'Mione, even Professor Dumbledore called me aside to ask where you were and if you were all right." He sighed. "Where's your mind been?"  
  
Hermione sighed and swallowed hard. If only they knew . . .  
  
"Trust me, Harry," she said with absolute honesty. "You DON'T want to know where my mind's been."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a confused, rather curious and concerned glance. Hermione wasn't usually this mysterious, and they had never seen her behave this way - her voice so low, her eyes so hopeless.  
  
"Won't you tell us?" Ron asked, almost pleadingly.  
  
"Over my dead body." She snorted, smiling and looking amused. "This is one of those things a girl never tells her male friends about."  
  
"Is it a guy?" Ron and Harry both demanded at the same time, grinning.  
  
She laughed. "Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't," the sparkle in her eyes flattened for a second. "You both may as well go back to the tower and get to bed, 'coz I'm not going to tell you."  
  
They stood up, and Harry frowned: "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"I'll be here for a little while," she murmured. "Some things to think about."  
  
"Okay," Harry agreed and he smiled down at her. "Good luck, 'Mione. With whatever's on your mind. I'm sure you'll get what you want. Sweet dreams tonight."  
  
She returned the smile rather weakly. Ron patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Just remember," he said seriously, "No matter what, we'll always be here for you. Whether you want to talk or anything else."  
  
"And also," Harry added. "If you think you need an adult to talk to, Lupin is always there and you know Sirius would do anything to help."  
  
It was perhaps fortunate for Hermione that they were already walking away, because at Harry's words her face seemed to flush a bright red and then turn pale with hopelessness.  
  
She listened as their footsteps died out of the library, and she sank lower into the chair, hidden from view from anyone roaming casually through the library at such a late hour.  
  
Minutes passed, and it was an indefinable amount of time later when Hermione felt her eyes close from exhaustion, and she finally drifted into sleep.  
  
It was also in that same position, two hours later, that Sirius Black found her.  
  
***  
  
Sirius hadn't planned on going to library that night, but when he'd bumped into Ron and Harry near the entrance to Gryffindor Tower; they had mentioned something about Hermione and her strange behavior.  
  
He had tried, but many minutes later, he couldn't resist the impulse to go there and find her, maybe talk to her. He hoped, rather insanely and unreasonably, that it wasn't Ron who was still causing her mood swings.  
  
"You're insane, Black." He muttered to himself as he entered the darkened library. Madam Pince, the librarian, had left for the night.  
  
Why was he still here? Surely Hermione wouldn't still be in here in the dim light?  
  
Yet some compelling force kept him in the room, and exhaling slowly almost as if regain some control of himself, he began to search the shadows for any sign of the pretty teenage girl.  
  
When he found her, curled up in the armchair, looking so small, vulnerable and achingly attractive, he felt his throat constrict and a flood of emotions that he had never felt before flow through him as if it were in his blood.  
  
"'Mione?" he gently tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, his voice hoarse. "Wake up."  
  
She didn't wake up, but stirred slightly in her sleep, murmuring something in a drowsy, soft voice that sent shivers tingling right through him.  
  
Groaning at the thought of what this was going to do him, he leaned down and scooped her up into his arms. She shifted slightly, and snuggled contentedly into the safe haven of his arms, as if it were her bed.  
  
"Damn it." He muttered, swallowing the whirlpool of emotion that grew and swirled within him, more powerful than anything he'd ever experienced in his life; more powerful even than the pain of Voldemort's magic, or his time in Azkaban.  
  
He turned around and with her lightweight in his arms, carried her out of the library and into the hallway, heading through the dim corridors for the entrance to her Tower.  
  
Mercifully, he met no one on the way. Filch and Mrs. Norris seemed to be at some other corner of the great castle. No ghosts came by, and Sirius could only thank his stars (or maybe Albus Dumbledore) that there was no one here.  
  
At the entrance to the Fat Lady's Portrait, Sirius gave the snoozing Lady the password and entered the common room, which was warm and empty.  
  
Knowing that he couldn't very well carry her up to the girls' dormitory and get her into bed, he knew that he had to wake her up, as much as he was reluctant to, seeing the look of tranquility on her sleeping face that was so rarely there.  
  
"Sweet dreams, 'Mione." He murmured softly, compellingly.  
  
She turned her head blindly, burrowing into his chest and sending a wave of fire pouring through him. The child-like movement struck his heart in a way that nothing ever had, and looking down at her with stricken eyes, he saw not only beauty, but also innocence. Youth.  
  
What the hell was he doing?!  
  
"Hermione." He said, louder and just a touch sharply.  
  
She awoke then, her eyes drifting open slowly. She gazed up at him with a thin film of sleep over her beautiful eyes; giving him a very sexy look that sent shock waves pulsing through him.  
  
Then she seemed to realize what was happening and she flew out of his grasp. He should have probably felt relieved, and glad, but he only felt empty somehow.  
  
"Sirius!" she stammered, blushing to the roots of her hair. "I - I'm sorry. I didn't realize - I - thank you - "  
  
"It's okay, 'Mione," he gave her a reassuring smile. "You were asleep; nothing to be sorry about. I should go now," he mumbled, turning quickly.  
  
As he reached the portrait and was climbing out, he heard her voice, soft a few yards behind him: "'Night, Sirius."  
  
The entrance to the common room closed behind him. He stood in the dim corridor for a long moment. Then, his voice barely above a choked whisper, it cut the silence.  
  
"'Night, 'Mione."  
  
** TBC.  
  
**  
  
A/N: School's started (God help me), so forgive me for any delay in updating! Anyway, please review this chapter; the next one is titled 'Making the Choice' and will be up soon . . . thanks for all the feedback so far; I'm looking forward to more! 


	6. Making The Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the books' characters! They belong to J.K Rowling, so don't sue me!!  
  
Summary: When Ron becomes engaged to Fleur Delacour, someone very unexpected shows Hermione that Ron may not be the guy for her after all  
  
** *  
  
Forbidden?  
  
Chapter Six: Making The Choice  
  
**  
  
Sirius dropped into the armchair of his desk in the office that he shared with Remus. It was very late, and he'd probably regret this tomorrow when he had early classes (with the Slytherins, no less!), but not one ounce of sleep weighed down on his eyelids.  
  
And he had no trouble figuring out the reason why.  
  
His eyes lifted from the smooth wood paneling to the three photographs that stood in frame and color on his desk.  
  
The first was of Sirius as a teenager, with two other boys and a girl. A dull ache registered the loss of James and Lily as he looked into his best friend's smiling eyes as James Potter waved at him cheerfully. Remus was there, beside James, grinning with all the ecstasy of a wizard with many O.W.L's.  
  
Next was the photograph of James and Sirius just before their seventh-year graduation. Both were in suits rather than robes, their arms slung around each other, both grinning - believing their friendship would last forever.  
  
And it had . . . but James hadn't been the given the chance to know forever.  
  
"Oh, Prongs," Sirius murmured sadly. "If only you were here." He sighed. "What have you done to me, James?"  
  
The third and last photograph was a very, very recent one of Sirius at thirty-two years old, one arm each around a teenage boy and a teenage girl, a second boy standing beside the girl, her arm hooked in his.  
  
James' son's green eyes peered back into Sirius' before, almost like magnetic force, his gaze was drawn to the sparkling brown eyes of the young girl standing there.  
  
Hermione had changed since her third year at Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius remembered the first time he had met Harry's brilliant best friend. She had helped him and Buckbeak escape, with no regard for herself or for her safety. That hadn't changed . . .  
  
He'd admired her intelligence as well as her sincere honesty, but he hadn't been over-the-top entranced by her. Sure, he had known that she was something special, and maybe he had thought about her often, but it wasn't until he had returned with Remus to fight Voldemort that things had changed.  
  
She was still sweet as honey and sharp as a razor, but the moment Sirius laid eyes on her, he knew nothing would be the same.  
  
Her hair was no longer bushy, but fell in soft silky ringlets to her shoulders. Her eyes danced with humor and affection even in the most painful and hardest of times. She'd grown up too; her body no longer that of a girl's, but that of a woman's. Sirius had hardly been able to take his eyes off her, and had been forced to seek shelter in the hidden gaze of a dog.  
  
But she'd developed something else since the last time he'd seen her. Courage. She had it in abundance and a fierce loyalty to those she loved.  
  
A flash of pain struck his heart and he remembered what she had done.  
  
//They had believed it was the end when Voldemort had captured Remus and Ron in order to lure Sirius and Harry out of the safety of Hogwarts. They had left Hermione behind when they'd gone after the Dark Lord, and they had been so stupid as to believe she hadn't followed . . .  
  
In the dark dungeons of Voldemort's lair, the Dark Wizard had trapped Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore too, along with Ron and Remus. Chained to the walls, tortured by the Cruciatus curse, no power or hope available to them, Sirius had been sure that it was Voldemort's turn to rise.  
  
Voldemort told them that he was going to slice each of their wrists, and allow their blood to flow into a deep whirlpool of shining liquid, bubbling less than twelve feet away from them. The cut would kill them, and their blood mixing with the vortex would give him power that could never be surpassed. The only thing that could close the vortex for good, Voldemort said, would be the sacrifice - the life - of a pure human soul.  
  
He remembered closing his eyes in resignation, his last thought being of her . . . praying that somehow, somewhere - someone would be there to take care of her when they were gone - to keep her safe from the torture and darkness of Voldemort's shadow.  
  
The Dark Lord's scream of anger had caused Sirius' eyes to snap open, and he had found himself faced with the worst of his nightmares.  
  
For there was Hermione and her wand outstretched at the Death eaters, she had created a shield to keep them away from the vortex, from the prisoners chained to the wall, and from her.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes had reflected fear of the most horrifying kind. Remus and Harry had been screaming and yelling for her to stop, for her to run when she still had a chance. Ron had been crying.  
  
And Sirius had stared into her eyes in shock.  
  
She had begun to run, her body gaining speed as she crossed the vast caverns. Sirius knew what she was going to do.  
  
She was going to throw herself into the vortex.  
  
It would kill her.  
  
But she had known that it would save her friends. That it would save Ron. That it would save Sirius. That it would save the world from Voldemort's evil.  
  
Some things were worth dying for.  
  
But Sirius had known then, with a burst of adrenaline and strength, that nothing was worth losing her.  
  
He had transformed into a dog, breaking the Cruciatus spell over him and shattering the chains to pieces. Leaping through the air, he had jumped straight at the running teenager and had knocked her backwards, away from the vortex, onto the cold dungeon floor.  
  
In an instant, while her eyes widened in shock, he transformed back into a man and took her wand from her. With it, he Summoned the wands of Dumbledore, Harry, Remus, Ron and his own, and restored them to their owners.  
  
While the others destroyed the Death Eaters, Dumbledore had performed the Avada Kadavra curse on Voldemort.  
  
It had killed him, but they all knew that they would have been in his place had it not been for the sacrifice of a young woman who had been willing to give up everything for those she loved. //  
  
Sirius swallowed hard, tears brimming in his eyes as he remembered that night that had been both his worst and his victory. Coming so close to losing Hermione had brought a lot of feelings to light, Harry and Ron realizing the value of their friendship, Remus realizing his love for the girl he considered the daughter he never had, and Sirius himself realizing that he would never find another Hermione again.  
  
And now?  
  
Now, what was he supposed to do? He knew what he wanted; he wanted it so badly that it ached inside.  
  
Yet how could he?  
  
She was sixteen! He was just past thirty-three! He was seventeen years older than she was, and she hadn't even graduated.  
  
And it was his godson's best friend . . .  
  
It was like falling in love with a daughter of James'.  
  
"God, 'Mione," he mumbled softly into the quiet of the night. "What have you done to me?"  
  
This was insane. He was crazy. What would James say if he was alive today? What would Remus say? No, forget that: what would HARRY and RON say?!  
  
Groaning, he reached out for the photograph of himself with Harry, Ron and Hermione and stared into her face for a long time.  
  
So long, that he didn't hear the soft footsteps enter the room from one of the two attaching bedrooms.  
  
"Insomnia, Padfoot?" a gentle voice asked.  
  
Sirius jumped violently. "Christ almighty, Remus," he sank back into the chair. "Are you trying to give an old man a heart attack?"  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. "Is that eating you, Sirius? You're not an old man; you're a very young man and a very handsome, eligible, entitled one at that."  
  
"How long have you been here?" Sirius demanded accusingly.  
  
"Long enough."  
  
The ex-prisoner of Azkaban gave up trying to pretend and sighed. "What do you have to say, Moony?"  
  
"Follow your heart." Remus smiled.  
  
"Geez, Remus, that's so clichéd. Couldn't you come up with something original?"  
  
The werewolf laughed, and patted his best friend on the shoulder. "She's one-of-a-kind, Sirius. But she's very young. I think you should do what your heart wants you to, but be careful. Don't do anything stupid." He grinned. "You have a choice to make, so I'll leave you to it. Get some rest."  
  
Sirius watched the slightly older man stroll out of the room, and he looked back at the photograph. Remus was right (as always): he had to be careful, but as long as his heart screamed that it was right, nothing could be forbidden.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He stood up, a slight smile playing on his mouth as he thought about her, and about what could possibly be . . . possibly.  
  
"See you soon, 'Mione." Sirius Black whispered to the photograph before laying it back down carefully on his desk and then heading to his room.  
  
He had made the choice.  
  
** TBC.  
  
**  
  
A/N: So let's hear it . . . what did you guys think of this chapter and how the story's going? Please review, and I'll update as soon as I can. Catchya soon! 


	7. Original Sin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the books' characters! They belong to J.K Rowling, so don't sue me!! I also don't own the line from U2's 'With or Without You'.  
  
Summary: When Ron becomes engaged to Fleur Delacour, someone very unexpected shows Hermione that Ron may not be the guy for her after all  
  
** *  
  
Forbidden?  
  
Chapter Seven: Original Sin  
  
**  
  
Hermione was halfway to the library, which had become her favorite brooding spot, early the next evening, when she collided into a solid wall.  
  
"Head in the clouds, Hermione?" Hagrid teased.  
  
She grinned. "Hey, Hagrid. What's up?"  
  
Hagrid smiled. "Was just lookin' fer ya, 'Mione. Sirius - Professor Black, that is - wanted to speak to ya. Asked me to send you to his office if I could find you."  
  
"Uh - ok," Hermione stammered, shocked out of her wits. Sirius wanted to see her??! "Thanks, Hagrid. I'll go over there."  
  
She hurried down the corridor, her heart hammering and her head whirling incoherently. Why in God's name did Sirius want to see her so suddenly? And why just her? What was he going to say?  
  
She couldn't quite suppress that seedling of hope and excitement inside her, though.  
  
Reaching the door to Sirius' office, she stood there for a second, trying to gather some shred of control over herself. Then, hands trembling slightly, she reached up and knocked on the door.  
  
He opened it almost immediately.  
  
"Mione," his smile was genuine, but there was an intense expression in his eyes. "I'm glad you came."  
  
She managed a smile. "What's up, Professor Black?"  
  
He winced. "Don't," he begged. "Sirius will do."  
  
"So what's up, Sirius?" she chuckled softly. "Where's Remus?"  
  
"Down at dinner." Sirius locked the door of the office behind her and she stared at him, very surprised.  
  
What on earth - ?  
  
"I have something to tell you," he went over to his desk and stared down at his hands, cracking his knuckles like he always did when he was nervous.  
  
In the pause that followed, she took the opportunity to study him carefully, and she could feel a strange wave wash over her and her throat tighten. He had taken off his robes, and was standing there in a white tee shirt and black pants. The tee shirt wasn't clingy, but fitted him so that every muscle in his stomach and shoulders and back were visible.  
  
His hair was short and relatively neat, except for that trademark black lock of hair flopping across his forehead, giving him a very boyish appearance. He hadn't shaved that morning; so there was a very sexy, light stubble on his hard, square jaw.  
  
Sexy? She gulped.  
  
Since when had she considered Sirius, her best friend's godfather, ex- prisoner Sirius Black SEXY?  
  
came that traitorous whisper in her head.  
  
He glanced up then, and gave her that heart-stopping rakish smile.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you do to me? You're driving me crazy, 'Mione. Don't look at me like that or we may both regret it."  
  
She met his eyes, and knew instantly what he was saying. He was telling her that he was attracted her; that he wanted and needed her as much as she needed and wanted him. His eyes and tensed muscles told her that he ached for as much as she yearned for him.  
  
The time for going back was long past.  
  
"I don't know about you," she said softly, walking towards him and slowly running her hands up his arms to his shoulders and then winding her arms gently around the neck of his six-foot frame. "But I'm not going to regret anything."  
  
Almost against his own will, his arms lifted to wrap themselves around her waist, drawing her so close to him that their lips were only a few inches away.  
  
The Adam's apple in his throat sent gentle vibrations all the way to her arms as he swallowed hard, and she smiled, knowing that she had as much of an effect on him as he did on her.  
  
"Oh, damn forbidden," he growled softly, and kissed her.  
  
Her thoughts scattered wildly and she could barely think. He deepened the kiss, and she matched his need and passion with her own, all thoughts of Ron and Fleur and Harry flying out of the window.  
  
Sirius might have stopped. As much as he wanted this, as incredible as this kiss was, he might have ended it before it was too late to go back. But when he gently eased his tongue through her soft lips and she uttered a low moan, he knew that he could never stop.  
  
Finally, they broke apart, both staring into the other's eyes, mesmerized.  
  
"Do you want this, Sirius?" she asked softly, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes.  
  
"More than you'd guess," he raked a hand through his hair. "But - but you're sixteen, 'Mione! I'm seventeen years older than you are, I don't exactly have the best record, and what could I ever give you."  
  
She smiled. "Do you know what I want?" she asked. "You, Sirius. Just you."  
  
"Oh, you had me a long time ago," he growled, sighing. "The last thing I'd ever want would be to lose you, in any way, but I can't - I just can't be the original sin of a sixteen-year-old who's never been kissed."  
  
But for someone who'd never been kissed, she sure did it well, he thought dryly.  
  
"And what about you?" she countered. "You've said yourself that no one has ever made you feel like this. If I can be the original of your sins, why can't you be mine?" she looked at him intensely. "Don't you want to be?"  
  
He groaned. "That's not a reasonable question." He muttered, making her laugh. Smiling slightly, he reached out for her and pulled her into his arms again, intense warmth and pleasure coursing through him at the feel of her so close, at the softness of her hair brushing his jaw, at the sweet, spicy taste of her lips as he kissed her again.  
  
There was no way he could ever let this go.  
  
"What if I told you I love you?" he asked slowly, his breathing shallow, when they broke the kiss again. "What if I told you I love you so much that it hurts to be away from you, that I ache for you all the time? What if I told you I love you so much that I would have thrown myself into Voldemort's whirlpool if it meant saving you?"  
  
She stared at him, ecstasy and amazement shooting through every particle of her. He loved her! Sirius loved her.  
  
"Then I'd tell you that I feel exactly the same way," she murmured against his lips. "Don't give up on this, Sirius. It won't happen to either of us again."  
  
He knew that. He knew it would kill him to walk away, and it would kill her too. But that part of him that screamed right or wrong - that part of him that still remembered she was only sixteen - kept crying out at him.  
  
"I don't know," he finally choked out. "I don't know, 'Mione." He gazed into her eyes and the words of a song that he had once heard floated into his head.  
  
Softly, his voice only a whisper, he murmured that line: "I can't live . . . with or without you . . ."  
  
** TBC.  
  
**  
  
A/N: A little shorter, but it's supposed to be this way. Next chapter will be up soon, and might be the last and conclusion of the story. Please review!!! 


	8. Guy Talk: Open Up, Sirius!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the books' characters! They belong to J.K Rowling, so don't sue me!!  
  
Summary: When Ron becomes engaged to Fleur Delacour, someone very unexpected shows Hermione that Ron may not be the guy for her after all  
  
** *  
  
Forbidden?  
  
Chapter Eight: Guy Talk  
  
**  
  
It was killing him.  
  
Being away from her, not being able to hold her or kiss her or even talk to her was physically and emotionally destroying him.  
  
He'd locked himself in his room two days ago, after that hour with Hermione in his office. He tried to shut off the emotion, the feelings, the pain, but it was there. Every memory of those moments with her haunted him.  
  
Yet how could he love a child?!  
  
All he could think about was that it was as if he was in love with James' daughter. Hermione wasn't James' daughter, but she may as well have been . . . she was Harry's sister in everything but blood.  
  
"Gee, James, you and me . . . we're best pals, right?" he muttered sarcastically to the photograph in his hand. "Guess who I'm in love with?"  
  
He groaned and dropped the picture on the bed. "Dammit." He raked a hand through his hair, frustrated.  
  
How long could he survive in this hole without her?  
  
Remus and Dumbledore were worried about him, and from what Remus had told him, they were worried about Hermione too, because she had begun to look completely lifeless over the past two days.  
  
Wasn't it completely selfish for him to hide in here because he was afraid to tell her that they couldn't be together? Not now . . . not until she grew up.  
  
But that was what he was scared about.  
  
If he saw her, he was afraid he wouldn't have the strength, or the stupidity, to walk away from her again.  
  
He needed her. He loved her.  
  
It would kill him to stay away from her like this . . . or at all.  
  
"God help me." He groaned wretchedly.  
  
***  
  
Hermione numbly chewed on a piece of something at dinner. She might as well have been in Potions for all she cared.  
  
Glancing at the High Table for about the hundredth painful time, she was foolishly disappointed to see that the seat between Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape was empty.  
  
She gave Remus a weak smile just to reassure him, because he was giving her the standard I'm-worried-about-you look. Even Professor Dumbledore, she noticed, was watching her like a hawk.  
  
As for Fleur Delacour, Hermione couldn't have cared less whether the bimbo was engaged to her best friend anymore, but she did care that the girl was standing right behind her and chattering non-stop to her fiancé, her cheerful, high-pitched French accent sounding painful to Hermione's ears at such a time.  
  
If only he was here . . .  
  
Why was he so afraid of loving her? She was young, yes, but so was he. He wasn't even twenty years older than she was, and Hermione knew for a fact that there were fourteen-year-olds in the world marrying men of forty.  
  
She loved him. He said he loved her. Wasn't that enough?  
  
Why did he need her to grow up first?  
  
She had been through enough in her lifetime to know the world and to be grown up inside. All she wanted now was him, and he simply couldn't understand that.  
  
The past two days had been hell. All she could think about was him and that stolen moment they'd had together in his office.  
  
//So that,// she thought bitterly, //Was what paradise is.//  
  
She had failed both the Potions assignments set over the previous forty- eight hours. Professor McGonagall had to be extra lenient on her to give her a 51% in a Transfiguration paper.  
  
But without Sirius, she simply couldn't bring herself to care.  
  
Finally, she swallowed that meager mouthful of what she had been eating; something that Ginny had forced her to digest in a rare fit of rage. Ginny became almost as fussy as Mrs. Weasely when Hermione refused to eat.  
  
She sighed. //Oh, Sirius,// she screamed silently in her head, //I need you!//  
  
***  
  
"Ron, I want a word."  
  
Ron blinked at Harry, rather in a daze because Harry had just unceremoniously marched up to him while he and Fleur had been kissing. "Eh?" he muttered, annoyed. "Can't it wait?"  
  
"Fleur," Harry snapped. "Go back to your tower, please. I need to speak to Ron."  
  
Fleur, jumping at the tone of Harry's voice, obediently scooted. Ron frowned heavily at his best friend. "What the hell - ?"  
  
Harry glowered right back. "In case you haven't noticed, Ron," he said sharply, "Hermione has been in a state of near depression over the past forty-eight hours. Any more and she might kill herself. Ginny told me she isn't eating."  
  
"I'm sure I saw her chewing during dinner," Ron mumbled uncertainly, a concerned frown crossing his eyes.  
  
Harry snorted. "Yeah, Ron, she might as well have been eating Crookshanks' claws for all she noticed what was in her mouth."  
  
"You're right," Ron sighed. "What could be the matter, Harry? Is it some depression bug? Even Sirius - "  
  
"Sirius," Harry thundered, "Is someone else I want a word with."  
  
Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You think Sirius might have something to do with Hermione's depression? Did he yell at her about a badly-done paper or something?" His eyes suddenly lit up. "Or is it something more?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "That, Ron," he said firmly, grabbing the other boy by the arm, "Is what we're going to find out."  
  
"Oh no," Ron sighed deeply. "Harry, you know how Sirius gets when he gets angry. I don't want my ears blown off."  
  
"Risk it for Hermione," Harry smirked. "And risk it because, like me, you do care about Sirius, almost like a brother or uncle in fact."  
  
"All right," Ron agreed, making a mental note to keep his wand available. "But you're going to have to buy me a new set of ears. You're the rich one after all."  
  
"I'll buy you two spare sets as well."  
  
Smiling slightly and following Harry, Ron climbed the stairs that led towards Sirius and Remus' office and thereby to Sirius' room.  
  
//Expelliarmus . . .// he chanted in his mind, //Expelliarmus . . .//  
  
One could never be too prepared.  
  
***  
  
"Sirius!" Harry's voice bellowed through the oak of the wizard's door. "Sirius, damn you, open up!"  
  
Harry had been yelling for the past five minutes. Remus had even shimmered into Sirius fireplace to inform him of the fact that Ron was prepared to break his door down.  
  
Knowing that the two renegades would very well carry out their threats, Sirius opened the door with an expression of resignation.  
  
Harry stopped shouting mid-sentence and Ron's face froze in surprise.  
  
He knew he was one hell of a sight. He hadn't slept at all since he'd locked himself up, there were the tell-tale signs of tears stinging his eyes, and his hair, normally quite neat, was a raked flop.  
  
"Sweet Jesus," Ron goggled. "What in hell happened to YOU? Hermione was bad enough, but at least she hasn't gone all hermit yet."  
  
"Come in." Sirius groaned.  
  
The two boys entered his room. Harry was momentarily distracted by the poster of James Potter flying taped up on Sirius' wall, but a stern look from Ron recalled his attention to the matter at hand.  
  
"What's up with you, Sirius?" Harry asked gently. "Why have you cancelled your classes for the week and locked yourself up? Have you even been eating?"  
  
"Yes," he mumbled. "Winky the house-elf brings me food."  
  
"That's one step ahead of 'Mione, at least." Ron snorted.  
  
"What?" Sirius jerked towards him, brow furrowed. "Hermione's not eating?"  
  
Ron folded his arms across his chest, a smile playing on his mouth. "A little concerned, are we, Professor Black?"  
  
"Well, yeah - I mean - she's your - I mean - "  
  
"Give it up, Sirius. Spill the beans, or we'll steal Veritaserum from Snape's supplies."  
  
Sirius chuckled at that, making Harry and Ron grin at each other. Finally Sirius sighed and sat down in one of the armchairs by the window, indicating that Harry and Ron should make themselves comfortable on the bed or the other chair.  
  
Briefly, his voice constricted, he told them the truth.  
  
"Holy shit!" Ron blurted.  
  
Harry's eyes were in danger of falling out of his head. "You're in love with Hermione?" he demanded, shocked.  
  
"That so incredible?" Sirius asked irritably.  
  
"Good choice." Ron grinned.  
  
Sirius couldn't help but smile at that comment. Harry shook his head, amazement dawning on his face. At least he wasn't angry. This was, after all, the closest Sirius was going to get to a reaction from James.  
  
"Well, I certainly don't have a problem with it," Harry grinned. "But it seems to me that there is some problem."  
  
He told them the rest of the story. Remus joined them for the end, during which there were minor interruptions from Ron to ask how kissing Hermione was. Finally, the story was done, and the werewolf and two teenagers looked at each other, amazed and thoughtful.  
  
"Well, Padfoot," Remus chuckled, "You certainly bungled things this time."  
  
"Hey!" Sirius protested indignantly. "You're supposed to be on my side."  
  
Remus laughed. "I am, old friend. Look, Sirius, you want her right?"  
  
"More than anything else?" Ron added.  
  
"Heart and soul, body too," Harry amended, grinning.  
  
Sirius groaned, beginning to regret he'd ever told his godson, best friend and 'nephew'. "Right." He muttered.  
  
"So there's really only one thing you can do." All three said together.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"  
  
They glanced at each other and then Harry said with a smile: "Get her back, Sirius, before you lose her for good."  
  
"Girls like 'Mione don't come along every day," Ron added sweetly.  
  
"Thank you, Ron," Sirius grinned. "I know that."  
  
"Fact remains, Ron," Remus added, "That if you know that as well, why didn't you get her when you had the chance?"  
  
Ron grinned. "We weren't meant to be. Sirius and she are. It's in the stars."  
  
"I don't recall teaching you anything about the stars in Divination."  
  
Sirius listened with one ear as they continued to argue and tease each other. Suddenly he didn't regret telling them anymore. They were right, he knew. A guy didn't get lucky enough to fall in love with someone like Hermione everyday, and it was about time he woke up and realized it too.  
  
** TBC.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Not quite the end, as you can see. Last chapter (I'm quite sure this time) coming up soon. Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing so far . . . it really made a difference! Keep going! 


	9. Lunatic

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the books' characters! They belong to J.K Rowling, so don't sue me!!  
  
Summary: When Ron becomes engaged to Fleur Delacour, someone very unexpected shows Hermione that Ron may not be the guy for her after all  
  
** *  
  
Forbidden?  
  
Chapter Nine: Lunatic  
  
**  
  
"I don't care, Seamus, I'm hungry and I know Dobby will have some leftovers kept for Harry, so I'm going to go and-oh, hey, Professor Black," Dean Thomas, halfway through the circular hole, smiled at Sirius as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor approached the portrait of Gryffindor Tower. "You looking for Harry?"  
  
"I just saw Harry, actually," Sirius responded as the portrait closed, well aware of the fact that Dean was studying him with slight concern; no doubt the students had been wondering where he'd disappeared to for the previous two days. "Have you seen Hermione, Dean?"  
  
Dean sighed. "Maybe you can get something out of her, sir," he said, glancing out of the stone window in the tower. "Something's been wrong for quite a while now."  
  
"I've noticed." Sirius exhaled slowly, running a hand through his hair. "Has anyone been able to talk to her?"  
  
"Harry and Ron to some extend, Ginny and Neville a little too," Dean shrugged. "I tried asking her what was wrong but she just shook her head and told me she's fine. Even Lavender and Parvati are getting worried."  
  
"Anyone know where she is?"  
  
Dean hesitated a moment, and then, meeting Sirius' eyes, jerked his head towards the window he had glanced out of. "She left the Tower half an hour ago. She's out there."  
  
"What?" Sirius was startled and followed Dean to the window. Sure enough, near the lake, her silhouette tiny from the height of the tower, was Hermione, shadowed against the night. "What is she doing out there at such a time? It's freezing!"  
  
The young Gryffindor shrugged. "I dunno, Siri-sir," he shrugged. "Maybe Harry and Ron should talk to her, or why don't you go?"  
  
Sirius stared out of the window for a second. "I think I'll do just that." He said, frowning darkly at the teenage girl standing in the cold by the lake. "The lunatic." He muttered an unprintable oath under his breath, one that made Dean stifle a chuckle and reinstate his personal opinion that Sirius was definitely the coolest.  
  
"Thanks, Dean," the man in question said with a brief smile at the boy beside him. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."  
  
Dean grinned. "Glad to hear it."  
  
***  
  
It was definitely getting cold, and for someone who had been less aware of her surroundings than a hibernating snail, Hermione decided the temperature had to be very, very low.  
  
But this numbing cold, this bitter night wind - it was all she had to numb the need and yearning she felt deep inside her. She couldn't go on like this forever, and to escape it, this was as good a place as any to start.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're trying to do?" an angry voice growled behind her.  
  
She whipped around, incredulity and shock bringing animation to her expressionless face. She gaped at Sirius, who was glaring at her.  
  
"You'll die of the cold out here." He said sharply. "What were you thinking, coming out here?"  
  
"Why do you care?" she snapped back, her nerves cracking. "Why are you even here? If I want to come out here and stand by the lake, it's my damned business, not yours!"  
  
"It's damn well my business!" Sirius raged. "As your teacher and your friend. And I do care about you!"  
  
"Well, you sure chose a great way to show it, Professor Black."  
  
Sirius stared at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.  
  
"You - you say you care about me and that you love and want me, but you won't even give us a chance! You aren't even willing to give me a chance to prove to you that love like ours doesn't have to be cut short by age or circumstance!"  
  
She couldn't help it; tears started streaming down her face.  
  
In a flash, his anger melted away and the next second, he was slipping his arms around her and holding her tightly. Once her tears were dry, he tilted her chin up gently and looked into her eyes. "I love you," he said huskily, "And I'll be willing to take any chance with you. If you still want me, maybe we can - "  
  
His words were cut off by her lips as they brushed his, and before he knew it, he was kissing her with as much need and desire and love as they had before, probably even more this time.  
  
The sealing of their relationship together was broken only by Hermione's hacking sneeze, following by a sniffle and cough.  
  
"Oh no," Sirius could have cried right then and there, only he was much too happy.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, smiling at him through another sneeze.  
  
He lifted her numbed body into his arms and began carrying her back into the warmth of the school. Sighing, he said: "Poppy's going to kill me."  
  
***  
  
Indeed, when Madam Pomfrey set eyes on the man standing behind Hermione at the doorway of her wing, Sirius was for a moment in danger of having his eyeballs set on fire.  
  
"Sirius Black!" she thundered, hustling them both inside at the same time and beginning to remove Hermione's damp robes from her trembling body. "Will you ever grow up?! I spent seven years of my life worrying my gray hairs right off about you and that lunatic James and equally insane Remus, who by all curses is also here right now but has, by rare miracle, spared me any concern this time - but YOU! You, Sirius, must be the most aggravating, reckless - Hermione, dear, take these robes and change out of your wet clothes in the next room - you, Sirius Black, must be burnt at the stake . . ."  
  
Unable to contain her giggles at poor Sirius' apparent speechlessness in the face of Poppy's wrath, Hermione hurried off to change.  
  
When she reemerged, clothes snugly in a pair of black robes, Sirius was gazing sheepishly at the floor, one corner of his mouth twitching with suppressed laughter.  
  
Poppy herself seemed to be regaining her good humor, but as she mercilessly stripped Sirius' outer robes off and messed up his hair, she continued to mutter darkly about Maniacal Wizards, In Particular Young Men who Insisted Upon Creating some kind of Stir that usually Injured Someone in the process.  
  
"It was really my fault, Poppy," Hermione smiled sweetly. "Sirius was only out searching for me."  
  
"He was, was he?" Poppy eyed them both shrewdly. "No doubt he was the reason you were out there gloomily in the first place!"  
  
Hermione hastily leaped into bed and rummaged about with the quilts to hide her flaming red face, while Sirius coughed and pretended to be very interested in the patterns of his own bed. Poppy smiled, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes, well, I'll say goodnight," she gave them both a sharp look. "If I find either of you in here once more this year, and I'm speaking to you in particular, Sirius Black, I'll consign Hermione to the status of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasely and James Potter and REconsign you to that most- hospitalized status, Sirius."  
  
"Yes, Poppy." Sirius said meekly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey exhaled sharply and marched from the room, turning around to smile at them and wish them sweet dreams.  
  
Finally they were alone, and as silence descended over the castle once more, Hermione sat up.  
  
"You heard her," Sirius groaned, "If I get caught getting you into some other scrape, 'Mione, we'll both be - " he couldn't finish, as Hermione crawled into his bed and kissed him. "This isn't fair," he mumbled.  
  
"This isn't forbidden." She corrected.  
  
By the end of the night, they were both sleeping peacefully, truly happy smiles lighting up their faces.  
  
As long as they had each other, nothing was forbidden anymore.  
  
** THE END  
  
**  
  
A/N: And so the story comes to an end. It may be a while before you guys read this; I'm sure 99% are reading the "order of the phoenix" right now . . .;). Anyway, writing this was an incredible ride, and I hope you guys enjoyed it too . . . please review, and thanks for reading!  
  
Luv always, ViXeN 


End file.
